Le saut !
by bichou85
Summary: Bella veut faire quelque chose de fou pour ses 25 ans.  Os Chapitre unique
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici un petit Os. **_

_**Je l'ai écris en pensant à ma propre expérience !**_

* * *

_**Le saut**_

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour que je déteste.

C'est le jour où ma maladresse fait le plus des siennes.

Le jour où les gens m'offrent des cadeaux alors que je leur ai bien dit de m'oublier.

Et aujourd'hui je vais faire quelques choses de spécial.

Mais rien que pour moi.

Me prouver que je ne suis pas une trouillarde et que je peux faire des choses dangereuses.

Je fête mes 25 ans.

Je suis une célibataire endurcie, qui n'aime pas le risque et pourtant…

J'ai décidé de me lancer dans le saut en parachute.

Si ma malchance se montre et bien je m'écraserai tout simplement au sol.

J'ai pris rendez-vous avec le centre d'aviation.

Mes amis et ma famille ne sont pas au courant…ils me l'auraient déconseillé.

Alice voulait faire une fête comme d'habitude, mais je les ai envoyés bouler !

Mon père voulait que je vienne le voir, mais j'ai refusé.

Et Rosalie voulais m'emmener dans un club, et là c'est mon frère qui a refusé.

Je suis tellement bien entourée malgré tout.

J'ai prévu de filmer la descente, pour leur prouver à tous que j'y suis arrivée.

Je m'habille d'un jeans, des baskets, un pull et un blouson.

Il ne doit pas faire super chaud en altitude, et la descente risque de me glacer le sang.

Je prends ma petite voiture et file directement là-bas.

Quand j'arrive un jeune homme, certainement mon âge vient vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Mhhhhh…oui, pour mon premier saut ! »

« Très bien, je serai votre accompagnant, je m'appelle Edward et nous allons commencer par un court sur les postures à prendre en plein ciel »

« Bella. D'accord je vous suis ! »

Il rentre dans un grand hangar certainement celui où il range les avions.

Je vois un gros sac posé au sol, et le stress m'envahi.

Je suis en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

Et si le parachute ne s'ouvre pas !

Et s'il s'emmêle en s'ouvrant et que le parachute de secours s'emmêle aussi !

Le moniteur me regarde et me lance un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella, le matériel est vérifié tous les jours et une fois encore avant un saut. »

Je le regarde comme s'il me parlait chinois.

Je le regarde plus attentivement !

Il est canon, des cheveux en bataille, un visage carré, des yeux vert, des épaules larges…ouais canon !

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit.

Bon, garder les jambes tendues, éviter de trop bouger pendant le saut, écarter les bras pour de meilleures sensations.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Hein ? »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oh oui…heu…je suis plutôt stressée on va dire ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois là-haut, l'adrénaline vous dictera ce que vous devez faire ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Vous êtes venue seule ? »

« Heu…ouais…je ne suis pas le style de personne à prendre des risques, et je veux seulement leur montrer que j'en suis capable ! »

« Vous avez raison. Je vais chercher nos casques, mettez la combinaison et nous pourrons y aller. »

« Ok »

Je regarde la combinaison qui est pliée au sol. Bon j'entre mes jambes dedans et au moment de rentrée le haut, mon pull fait trop épais. Je grogne et commence à vouloir le retirer.

Je reste bloqué au niveau de la tête avec les bras en l'air, et je sens un grand courant d'air sur le ventre.

Pas possible, je n'ai quand même pas pris le débardeur avec ?

J'entends un raclement de gorge et me retourne difficilement vers la source du bruit.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Je rougis.

Merde, je vais vraiment passer pour une cruche.

« Heu…oui s'il vous plaît ! »

Je sens son souffle chaud à travers mon pull.

Il redescend mon top, en caressant mes flans.

Un frisson me parcoure, il finit par retirer mon pull.

Je rougis sous son regard incandescent.

Ses pupilles sont noirs.

J'évite de le regarder dans les yeux et me concentre sur la combinaison.

J'arrive enfin à enfiler les bras et je remonte la fermeture éclair.

Il me tend un casque que j'enfile, et me donne une sorte de harnais.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

« Il faut le mettre c'est grâce à sa que nous serons attachés ensemble ! »

« Oh….d'accord ! »

Il m'aide à mettre le harnais en passant plus de temps à me caresser les jambes qu'autre chose.

Je rougis, mais son touché me donne des frissons de plaisir…

Il enfile sur lui le gros sac qui doit certainement contenir le parachute, puis met le harnais et attache le tout.

Il me propose sa main.

« On y va ? »

« Heuuuuuu…. »

« Quand vous vous sentez prête on y va d'accord ? »

« Merci »

Je respire lourdement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Juste pour prouver à tout le monde que je peux être courageuse.

Juste pour me prouver à moi-même que je peux le faire !

Aller je suis sûre que je peux sauter…

Je regarde Edward qui patiente tranquillement.

Je m'approche de lui doucement.

« On peut y aller ! »

« Très bien »

Il me prend la main et nous montons dans l'avion.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Mon court d'aujourd'hui, un baptême !

Je n'aime pas trop ça, je préfère sauter seul.

Je prépare le matériel en attendant le client.

Le saut c'est ma passion, et j'aime la faire partager.

Le matériel est prêt, et le client devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je termine de plier la combinaison quand une voiture arrive.

La jeune femme en sort et s'approche de moi hésitante.

J'ai le temps de la détailler.

Petite, une taille fine, de longs cheveux marron, un visage en forme de cœur et des yeux chocolat splendides.

Je lui donne les instructions pour le saut et je file chercher les casques le temps qu'elle enfile la combinaison.

Quand je reviens je vois une Bella totalement emmêlée dans ses vêtements.

Ma première impression était juste.

Elle est fine, et son soutien gorge met en valeur sa poitrine généreuse.

Plusieurs idées me viennent en tête, mais je me contente de l'aider à remettre ses vêtements.

J'en profite pour la toucher et sa peau est vraiment douce.

Une fois le tout remis je lui installe le harnais, et j'en profite pour lui caresser les jambes.

Elle est prise de frisson et j'aime beaucoup l'effet que je lui fais.

Je lui propose d'y aller, mais elle panique.

Je la laisse se calmer tranquillement.

En attendant mes pensées divagues vers ses formes, je vois bien mes mains caresser ses courbes, je me vois la faire jouir…

Je dois stopper là sinon je vais avoir la gaule, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers. C'est vraiment pas mon genre…

Elle se dirige vers moi, et je lui prends la main pour la conduire à l'avion.

Un courant électrique me traverse de toute part, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Le pilote commence sa monter et Bella blanchis à vu d'œil. Je m'approche d'elle et lui reprend la main.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher.

Elle se détend doucement.

Le pilote annonce que nous pouvons sauter. Je me lève et entraine Bella avec moi.

Je la fais passer devant, et je nous attache ensemble.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

« Heuuuuuu….. »

Je ne la laisse pas terminer que nous sautons.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Nous avons sauté !

Oh mon dieu !

Nous sommes en chute libre et d'un coup nous remontons. Il a du ouvrir le parachute.

Je regarde le paysage autour de moi, et c'est juste fabuleux.

J'ai l'impression de voler, c'est une sensation très étrange, mais aussi très plaisante.

Je plane littéralement !

Je ne suis pas déçue du voyage.

Nous approchons du sol, et Edward se positionne pour atterrir le premier.

Quand je touche la terre ferme, j'ai l'impression que le temps est passé trop vite….la chute est rude !

Je voudrais y retourner, revivre encore cette sensation de planage !

Edward se détache de moi et je me tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ? » me demande-t-il

« Je voudrais recommencer, c'est juste fabuleux »

Il rigole et m'entraine vers le hangar.

J'essaye d'enlever le harnais, mais je me prends les pieds dedans et tombe sur les fesses.

Edward arrive près de moi immédiatement.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

« Tutoyez moi s'il vous plaît…et non, j'ai encore la tête dans les nuages j'imagine ! »

Il me fait un sourire sexy et m'aide à me débarrasser du harnais.

Ensuite je retire la combinaison, en faisant attention.

Edward regarde chacun de mes mouvements avec beaucoup d'attention.

Je rougis, mais le fixe dans les yeux quand même.

Une fois terminé je vais régler la facture et me dirige vers ma voiture.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec moi ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, et devant son sourire j'accepte.

Nous allons dans son bureau et nous nous installons autour d'une table.

Il me sert un soda et s'en prend un aussi.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien. Il est très intéressent, très beau et nous avons beaucoup de points communs.

Il arrive à me faire parler sans que je me rende compte.

Je lui ai avoué avoir fais ce saut pour mon anniversaire.

Il s'est rapproché un peu plus de moi.

« Bella tu me plais ! »

Je suis surprise, et le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il est plutôt direct comme mec.

Il me fait un sourire sexy.

Et moi je lui souris timidement.

« Tu…t…tu me plais aussi ! »

Et sans que je comprenne ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Je réagis et lui rend son baiser avec autant de fougue que je le peux.

Mes mains passent autour de son cou et il me rapproche de lui en me prenant la taille.

Il me soulève de la chaise et m'installe sur la table.

J'écarte largement les cuisses et il vient se mettre entre tout en continuant à m'embrasser.

Je quitte ses lèvres pour respirer et sa bouche parcours mon cou et descend jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins.

Je retire mon top, et il retire mon soutien gorge rapidement.

Sa bouche vient titiller mes tétons durcis et je gémis.

« Putain Bella…j'ai envie de faire ça depuis que je t'es vu ! »

« Mhhh…. »

Il continue sa douce torture et m'ouvre mon pantalon, puis le fais glisser le long de mes jambes.

Je lui retire son tee-shirt et son pantalon.

Son boxer ne cache rien de son envie et je gémis. Il me retrie mon string et je lui retire son boxer.

Je me mords la lèvre furieusement devant son érection.

Il me fait un sourire en coin et ses doigts vont directement sur mon sexe.

Je gémis, et il entre un doigt en moi.

Je descends ma main sur son sexe et commence un doux va et vient.

Il grogne, et retire ma main.

Il prend un préservatif dans son jeans, l'installe rapidement et me pénètre vivement.

Je crie sous la sensation d'écartement total…

« Putain….t'es serrée ! »

« Edward…. »

Il commence un va et vient lent et langoureux tout en me maintenant les hanches. Sa bouche va jouer avec mes tétons.

« Plus…vite ! »

Il accélère la cadence. Je sens l'orgasme arriver et je vais me caresser.

Il suit le mouvement de mes doigts et grogne quand il comprend ce que je vais faire… il accélère encore et je crie mon orgasme.

Il pousse en moi encore deux fois et crie mon prénom.

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois fait, il me dit :

« Bon anniversaire Bella »

Je souris, l'embrasse et l'encercle de mes bras.

Ce fut le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Depuis Edward et moi, nous ne nous quittons plus. Il m'a entraîné dans des trucs plus fous les uns que les autres.

Mais je me dis que temps qu'il est prêt de moi, plus rien ne peut m'arriver...

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**Je fête mes 25 ans aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé à ça !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
